Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support mechanism for a processing unit in a sheet processing device such as an image forming device, a bookbinding device, or the like.
Description of the Related Art
As a processing unit that applies processing to a sheet or a sheet bundle in a sheet processing device such as an image forming device, a bookbinding device, or the like, various types such as a stapler unit, a stapleless binding unit, a stamp unit, a punch unit, and sheet folding unit are known.
There occurs a necessity of changing a processing position in such types of processing units. For example, the staple unit has a mechanism for driving the processing unit to a designated processing position in order to cope with a case where the sheet bundle is bound at corners thereof and a case where it is bound at a plurality of positions (two or three positions) in a center thereof.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a post-processing device (finisher) that accumulates sheets fed from an image forming device in a processing tray and binds them by means of a stapler unit. The stapler unit is constituted by a drive unit such as a motor, a drive cam mechanism, a head mechanism part, an anvil mechanism part, and a staple cartridge, and the entire unit is configured to be movable in a sheet width direction along a guide rail.
Patent Document 2 discloses a mechanism that moves a stapler unit to a corner binding position and a multi-binding position. A stapler unit is movably supported by a support frame in a width direction of sheets on a tray. The support has a guide groove, along which the stapler unit is moved to the corner binding position and the multi-binding position. When the binding is performed at the sheet corner, the stapler unit is changed in orientation by a predetermined angle (e.g., 45 degrees); while when the binding is performed at the multi-binding position around a sheet center, the stapler unit is moved along a sheet end edge.
The Patent Document 2 does not disclose a mount mechanism that movably supports the stapler unit in the sheet width direction but discloses a cam groove and a drive mechanism (drive pulley/wire mechanism) that control the angle posture of the stapler unit that moves along the support mechanism.